There Are No Good Guys, Just Survivors
by aljnaz
Summary: Rowena St Warren may seem like the typical girl growing up in the Government Science Station, but that wasn't the case. She finds herself locked up in the sky box. Her crime? Stealing insulin in order to survivor after her parents death by Jaha. Exactly on her birthday, she is told that will be able to go to Earth with other 99 kids. This will cover from seasons 1-5
1. Prologue

There Are No Good Guys Just survivors

Prologue

It has been 97 years since the death wave hit the planet Earth and now it was soaked with radiation for the aftermath. Knowing that the world was ending and that no one would have been able to survive the intense radiation, a good amount of the human race, fled the planet. They fled to a place called the Ark where there were stations people would remain until the human race could be sent home once again. At first there were 13 stations in space, but one eventually decided that they didn't want to be apart of the colony. The 13th station eventually was destroyed and the others combined and stayed that way ever since. Each station had a name, the government science station, where I hail from, Earth Monitoring Station, Agro Station, Alpha Station, and Tesla station. Growing up in the Go-Sci station people automatically think we have a much better life then the others. But that wasn't necessarily true, especially in me. You see, when you commit a crime, you are punished by death. And the way to do that death? Well, they would float you out into space. Anything could be considered a death penalty. Taking extra food was always going to be an issue but that was just one of the many crimes people have been murdered for. And yes, to me that is murder. When you are 18 years old and you committed a crime as a minor, you get reviewed for a possible second chance at life. I don't think I have seen someone be able to get a second chance, even those people who were raised in the Go-Sci ring.

Why am I telling you this? It's pretty simple really. I was mainly trying to survive on my own. When I was born I was diagnosed with diabetes, that was able to be maintained I fi was going to get he resources needed. Later on, in life it had gotten worse. Whenever I wasn't feeling the best due to low blood sugar, I would faint. The fainting, according to my doctor Abigail Griffin, was lack of oxygen to the brain. I always thought it was because of the oxygen deprivation, but no, it was all on me. With no family to support me, besides my godfather Council Member Marcus Kane, I had to do what it took to live. During my last appoint with Dr. Griffin, I stole some insulin in one of her shelfs. I was able to get it back to Uncle Marcus' home, but eventually the guard had come to arrest me. I tried to fight them as I was taking the insulin, but they did that to me instead. The next time I woke up, I was in my own sky box, which is we young people like to call our jail, especially if you're a minor. Sometimes I wonder if the human race even deserved to live to begin with. To me everyone takes life for granted, and that honestly makes me sick.


	2. Landing, Wannabes, and Everything Else

How long had it been since I have been locked in this stupid cell? At least where I was being held captive I was able to have a brilliant view of the Earth. Every time that I looked at It however, I was reminded that during my generation I was never going to be able to see it. I could just imagine the site. If ever went down to the ground, the first thing that I would do would be playing in the rivers if there were any. Up in space, you really don't get to go exploring anytime soon. There are restricted areas that only certain people could go to. For example, as of late, only approved medical staff members, council members as well as the horrifyingly terrible Chancellor Jaha were allowed into the Earth Monitoring station. This also included my godfather, Marcus Kane. There was only one reason why I was even called a prisoner. I was trying to survive. Being a diabetic on the Ark proved to be great challenge once I was born. As I grew older, it became worse. Whenever my blood sugar would go at least one point below of the norm, I would faint. I was told by my doctor Abagail Griffin, that my brain wasn't getting the oxygen needed.

The fainting only became a thing recently. It was around the time that people were hearing rumors that oxygen was running low. To me the rumor turned into a fact after her husband Jake Griffin was floated for supposedly trying to commit treason. I agreed that the people of the Ark have a right to know that the Ark was dying. For me it was going to be sooner than most, the insulin supply was running very low and there were others that needed it just as bad as me. During our last appointment, I snuck away down the hallway and into one of the medicine cabinets. I took about three things of insulin and ran for my life. When I had gotten home, I was administrating the needle to the appropriate vein when the guard came into arrest me. While the guards were trying to detain me, I was fighting them off as much as I could. I wasn't even a challenge as they used a weapon on me to knock me out. The next time I woke up I was in the skybox. I looked like a wild animal according to Abby, my dark raven hair all over the place and according to some of my guards my blue eyes were filled with madness as I tried to get them off of me.

Thanks to Abby being the only person to visit me other than her assistant Jackson, I know I have been in the skybox for almost seven months. No word whatsoever from m godfather. The one person I was supposed to trust to take care of me when in the unfortunate death of my parents occurred never showed up to see me. It hurt to the point where it didn't anymore. Out of nowhere, bringing me out of my train of thought, I heard a lot of yelling coming from the outside. My door then violently springs wide open. I was pissed now. There were four guards and the one person who had ignored me during my stay in this cell.

"Prisoner 287945 please turn around and hands behind the back." Order Guardsman Shumway. He was always a bit of a creep to me. And because of this I disobeyed out of spite and anger. He forcibly grabbed my hands and cuffed them. I felt really strong metal and then a very painful twitch in my right hand. I couldn't move it to see what the object was and that irritated me even more than the cuffs.

"What the hell is going?" I asked anyone willing to answer. I finally looked to my godfather for the first time I had been in the skybox, he was clean shaven and neatly dressed. I tried not showing any emotion. "Well, are you finally going talk Uncle Marcus?" I almost spat in his face as the guard was holding. Uncle Marcus told them to back off and wait outside the door so he could talk to me.

"Rowena, I'm sorry I couldn't come to see you," he began but I was to pissed to care.

"Bull shit Uncle Marcus! You had seven months according to Jackson and Abby! Not even a secret note to check on me!" I was trying to hold back tears now. I have been holding in these for so long that I have forgotten that I could just release them willingly. "Do you want to know besides Jackson and Abby who came to visit me?" he almost didn't want to look at me. If I had my hands free, I would have made him do so on my own.

"Who was it?"

"Bellamy Blake. Even being the fucking ex-boyfriend, had checked up on me." I spat. He took a deep breath before he spoke. This was probably to make sure he wouldn't say something he shouldn't.

"Again, Rowena, I am very sorry. All I can say is that there was a certain scrutiny on me and I wasn't able to visit. I will no longer discuss the matter. But there is something else I want to tell you, it deals with the wristband." He told me as he gestured behind my back, where I was still tied up from Shumway the Creep.

"How do you mean?"

"What I mean is, you get to be the generation that gets us to the ground. Rowena my godchild, you will finally get to go our home, our birth right, _planet Earth."_ After hearing the word earth my mind went to a million things. Growing up we are taught that the earth was no longer survivable due to severe radiation thanks to nuclear bombs, this is the reason why we are even in this freaking tin can machine thing.

"Earth?" I repeated. The shock in my voice made him smile. He walked closer to me as he grabbed a hold of me and hugged me. It was awkward and not just because my hands were tied behind my back. Before I could say anything else, he pulls something out of his pocket and held it out. The tears I have been hiding the last seven months have built over at the sight of my mother's necklace. It was a simple star hanging from the chain it was on. It's been in my family for generations. It was always her dream to see the stars from the ground while wearing the necklace. He put the necklace on me as the guard came back in. he quickly hugged me again and this time I wished I was able to do the same thing back.

"You will be fine." He told me as he grabbed a hold of my face and wiped my tears away. He then kissed me on the forehead and let the guard come in to get me. It was a long walk from the skybox to the drop ship and there was already a long ass line to get in. as I got in line I couldn't help but smile and get annoyed at the same time. The one person who was in front of me was John Murphy. We grew up together as neighbors in the factory station and sometimes you would have sworn that we hated each other. We didn't. we helped each other in the worst of times. I helped him after his father got floated for stealing medicine to save him. He helped me when we didn't have any food at all and him and his mom were low themselves. I guess I was too happy to care that I knew at least one person was going to die with me. He was the one to notice me first.

"well, well, isn't the damsel of the ark." He teased. Ever since the fainting spells became a normal thing that's all he has been able to call me. I don't think he even remembers my real name anymore.

"Just shut the hell up Murphy. It's good to see your annoying mug again too." He just chuckled to himself and turned around and started up the latter. I went in myself and annoyed smile went straight to a happy one when I saw my other two best friends, Monty Green and Jasper Jordan. Before the guard noticed me, I went up and hugged each of them. Both had very anxious and nervous looks about them, as well as other delinquent passengers. Before the guard would see me, I quickly ran back to my seat. Murphy joined next to me.

"How the hell did you two get locked up? The last I saw the two of you, you were free and watched my mother get floated." I asked them as more people went throughout the ship.

"Someone forgot to replace a certain thing. We got caught this time." Monty said as he gave Jasper an annoyed look.

"I've apologized about a million times already." Jasper rolled his eyes. He turned his attention on me "And you?"

"Stealing insulin from Dr. Griffins medicine cabinet. I was running low and couldn't afford it." I told them. I heard Murphy scoff at me but he just remained silent.

"Well, maybe we should just call our group of people thieves company or something." Monty teased. I tried holding in my laughter as I saw the guard bring in a girl on a stretcher. She seemed to be completely knocked out as they had situated her next to the Chancellors son Wells Jaha. It took me a minute to remember who this girl was. She had medium lengthened blond hair, pale white skin. On her wrist was a very old watch she had been carrying around since her father's execution. This was Clarke Griffin. I didn't really know Clarke all that well since I grew up on the Factory Station. She was raised more privileged than most. I had feeling that she was probably going to have the hardest time adjusting to the ground if we make past re-entry as well as radiation. Jasper brought me back.

"How have your fainting spells been?" he asked.

"Worse. If I don't eat regularly they become more frequent…" Before I could finish my sentence, someone came rushing down the latter and this time it was Abby. Her eyes were frantic as they finally landed on me. She rushed over, knelt down to my level and handed me a small box and bag full of needles. The tears were coming back again as she gave my insulin and needles. I just realized that I would have gone to the ground without them.

"Try to make these last Rowena. At least until we follow you down there." She quickly said. I mouthed thank you as I was too emotional to talk. She hugged me and gave one last look to Clarke and left. I'm surprised she didn't give her another good bye or something. That's something I would have done if I were in her position. It was silent for a while, except for the occasional talkers asking what was going to happen next. Then someone would follow with a sarcastic comment about going to the ground

After wait seemed like hours, but really only minutes, I felt the biggest lunch from the ship. Not only the ship but in my stomach. Something about this didn't feel right to me. Another shake from the ship and I then heard a couple of screams from other delinquents. As another violent shake occurred within seconds a video started playing on the one monitor we have. The screen flashed on and there was Chancellor Jaha. Every time I hear or even see the man, horrible thoughts enter my mind. Someone grabbed my hand and it was Murphy. He gave me a reassuring squeeze as I tried to listen to the transmission.

"Hello fellow members of the Ark. Listen now and well as this will be the only time you will hear from me." It began. I heard arguing to my other side and it was Clarke yelling at Wells. I couldn't quite make out what they were saying. "You have been chosen for an incredible mission that is also very risky. Which is why we chose you. All of you, to us, are expendable. You are expendable because of the crimes you have committed. If you complete the mission to discover that Earth is survivable, all crimes committed will be pardoned no matter the severity. As you arrive to Earth you will be directed to a mountain. That mountain is Mt. Weather. Mt. Weather was government facility during the nuclear waves to be used as shelter. There is food, water and everything else needed for survival. There will be a map and that map will point you in the right direction. I hope you all head my words, because if you don't you will not survive. I wish all the best of luck. May we meet again." Then the transmission ended. Another violent shake occurred and it seemed as if we were going faster then when we were. Was that normal? I tried focusing on something else. But the ship was making it difficult. I looked to Monty and Jasper and they were holding on to the straps of their seats for dear life.

During another shake I noticed students getting out of their seats one ended up being okay and the other two that followed ended up hitting the wall. I looked and they seemed to be unconscious. Out of nowhere I heard sparks go off.

"The ship isn't working like its supposed to!" I heard Wells shouted as I barely heard Clarkes hatred for him. "I'm sorry I got your father arrested!" he added

"Good, you should be! And he wasn't just arrested he was executed no thanks to you!" She yelled back. After hearing the retrorockets go off, there was a very loud bang. Then ultimately silence throughout the ship as everyone remained unsure of what to do.

"Listen, no machine hum." Monty said as he looked up, ears wide and listening. I did the same. We grew up listening to machines humming and this was a new strange thing for everyone involved. Realizing I was still holding his hand Murphy made a sarcastic comment. He was always so full of them. 

"I didn't realize that you were iso into me Damsel." He smirked as he tried to get feeling in his hand again. Holding tightly to my insulin and needles I followed the crowed to where the exit was. Everyone was right in front of it and I saw someone who I never thought I would see again, hugging his baby illegal sister Octavia. It was Bellamy Blake. How the hell did get on the ship to Earth? I knew he was over protective of his sister after he discovery, but I never realized how far he was willing to go in order to protect her. Clarke was in the front trying to convince him not to open the ships door. She was worried about the radiation and in all honestly, I was too. I put the insulin and needles in my coat and fought my way to the front.

"The air could be toxic Bellamy." Clarke argued. I spoke up. Jasper and Monty right behind me.

"I agree with her. Just take a minute to realize what were doing here Bell." I said he was shocked at first to see me then he smiled. I forgot how much I missed that smile. It was one of the reasons why I fell for him in the first place. I went up and hugged him as Octavia gave me a look that spelled trouble. I quickly let go of him. "Please Bellamy, just listen to Clarke. She happens to be right in this situation." He just smirks at me.

"Well, if that was the case. All of us will be dead anyway." He said as he looked from me to Clarke to Octavia. "How would you like to be remembered as something else?"

"Like what big brother?" she asked in a very hushed voice.

"Being the first person to step back down on the ground in hundred years." She smiled as if she was answering. Ignoring Clarke and I's plea, Bellamy found the drop ship lever and opened the door. He held everyone else back as he let his sister be the first to breath the air and step down on the ground. I was holding in my breath but as soon as Octavia stepped down, I knew for some odd reason, the Earth was indeed survivable. I let go of what I thought was my last breath. Octavia smiled, throwed her fists in the air and shouted.

"We're back bitches!" she screamed. The members of the hundred were finally able to go and explore the new area they would now call home. I stepped out of the ship and immediately looked at the sky. The sun was out and bright and beautiful, no clouds in the sky could be seen. I smiled a genuine smile that I haven't been able to months, soaking it in. Monty and Jasper came up behind me and pulled me into a hug. This was the first time I was able to see them in months. It makes since now, why I didn't see them in lock up.

"So really back to your spells. Should we be worried since we are the on ground now?" Monty asked as he saw the bulge in my jacket. I tried making it not so noticeable but that obviously wasn't working. Jasper went off to go somewhere else. I think I saw him near Clarke.

"We should be good as long as I eat and have my insulin shots. You know the worst thing in my life besides the fainting.' I rolled my eyes.

"is that why Murphy always calls you Damsel?" I nodded my head. "What a jerk head move, in speaking of which…" He was looking behind me and I rolled my eyes, yet again, annoyed at John freaking Murphy. It seemed like he was fighting with Wells but defending Jasper. Saying things like 'he's one of us.' I quickly walked back over to get in between the argument he was about to start. In times past, I was there to do so whenever back talked to the teachers or guards or council members. His mouth always got him in trouble. Sometimes I wonder why I was still even friends with him. I quickly walked over and quickly got in between them along with another boy named Finn. He had dropped from the drop ship and landed in the middle before I had landed.

"John, stop this right now." I demanded as Finn went by Wells.

"What we need to do, is go to Mt. Weather." Wells countered. Bellamy, unfortunately decides to join in.

"How about all of the privileged do the dirty work sometimes? We wait, while all of you get the supplies." Bellamy countered. The anger was rising in me as he said and I shook my head in disbelief.

"Wells is right on this, we all need to go to Mt. Weather or we will starve before the guard even thinks about joining us...!" Clarke rebutted. She was holding the map that Jaha had mentioned in his transmissions.

Before anyone could do anything, Murphy gets out of my way and heads straight for Wells. He was holding something it seemed but thankfully I was able to get in front of him. He was only looking at Wells but as soon as I grabbed what he had in his hand, he looked down. He was pissed off that I was interfering but at that moment I didn't care. I hugged him and whispered in his ear. "If you want a fight, wait until it becomes a fair one. Stop trying to be anything to be these people." I put the knife in my pocket. He walks away, being angry that I stopped the fight, some other people trailing behind. I looked at Bellamy and all he did was grab his sister and walk off. I was astonished how much has changed in him since our break up, to our last meeting in the Skybox and now. I don't remember him being so arrogant and ignorant at the same time. I decided to go check on Wells out of good faith and Clarke was checking on his leg. Apparently, it was during the fight, but I didn't believe him. Like I mentioned before, Clarke and I didn't know each other well since we grew up on different stations. She was more among the privileged along with her ex best friend Wells apparently. I have had a few classes here and there with them, but never really dealt with them outside of that.

"I don't know if you remember my name, Clarke but its Rowena St. Warren. Factory station." I smiled as I held out my hand. She got back up and shook it with a smile of her own.

"I do know of you actually, not only do we have some classes back on the ark but my mom talks about you all of the time, especially after you got arrested for stealing." She told me. This was news to me. She talked about me with her daughter? I smiled to myself about that. "I feel like I know without really knowing you." She laughed. I joined with her.

"I wish I could say the same." I told her. "Is your leg okay Wells? I'm sorry if John got to you. He was always a little bit of hot head and never controls what he says." Clarke immediately got annoyed for some reason. I ignored her hostility.

"I will be, thank you Rowena." Clarke left after that and went to go look at the map again with the boy named Finn. Now that I think about it, he was the one who was out of his seat during the ship ride to Earth. He towards the end was doing arialsi in the air. To think, that was the reason he was locked up to begin with. An illegal space walk that took months of oxygen from the Ark. Not only making my fainting spells worse but also putting everyone else in danger. "How do you know him anyway?" Wells asked.

"We are neighbors on the Ark, both of us lived in the Factory Station. We basically helped each other survive." I told him as I sat down next to him. His leg looked pretty beaten up. Sometimes I wish I never would have met John, but it was too late to change that now. "I am really sorry Wells." I told him.

"Don't be. I should be saying sorry." He said.

"Why?"

"Cause of what my father did to you and your family." I looked away from him after that. I looked back at Clarke and Finn, Clarke was frustrated now as she kept looking at the map and the mountains ahead of her. "My father floated your mom for stealing insulin. Then your dad apparently starts beating you because of that. He was found out for abuse and floated as well. No trial needed."

"That last one wasn't really heartbreaking Wells, and he did more than just beat me and you know it." I said, looking away from him. I was trying not associate him with his father.

"I know, I heard from my father. That was one execution he did not mind doing." He told me. I looked at him and tried to hold back a smile as Clarke and Finn came back with map in hand.

"We are on the wrong damn mountain. We need to leave now if we are going to get back in time before dark." They landed us on the wrong mountain? Of course, they fucking would. Why would they make anything easier on us? I perked up though at the thought of going on exploring mission.

"Cool I'm in." I said as Monty came up. He hugged me and told me Jasper was going as well. Octavia rolled up behind Finn and volunteers to go then notices me. Another dirty look was given to me, I brushed it off. Before any of us could be outside of the camp we were suddenly stopped. It was the one and only Bellamy yelling at his sister. I told the others go ahead and that we will catch up later, as well as Octavia herself. Making sure she was out of ear shot, Bellamy was pissed.

"What the actual hell St. Warren?"

"St. Warren, since when are we last name basis Blake?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's because of you that the guard knew to check on the dance when my sister happened to be there?"

"That wasn't me Bellamy! It was a real surprise inspection!" I yelled. Other people were looking at us now but I was too angry to care. "You know why I had to break up with you. Trust me it wasn't my choice!"

"You expect me to believe that it was because of your godfather? Do you really think I am that naive?"

"Yes, I do expect that. During our entire relationship, I never, not once, lied to you." He looked to the direction his sister went off to and then back to me. "How did you get locked up?"

"I can't tell you. When the guard come down here, they will arrest me no matter what Row."

"Now you have to tell to me." I told him, worried more than I was before. He looked down at me and gave me a smile. Heart skipping a beat. I hate how he can do that. "Bell…" 

"If O insists on going, then promise me one thing." He pleaded.

"What?"

"Watch over her while I am not able to do so. You are the only other person I can somewhat trust." He said as he walked away. I rushed back over to him hugged him from behind and then ran to catch up with the crowd. They were good few ways away by the time I had managed to catch up to him. Octavia was the first person to notice me and rolled her eyes. She lingered back as I kept enjoying the beautiful scenery. There were many leaves of many different colors. Mostly green leave, and whole lot of trees. A nice wind was felt and that moment I couldn't be happier I was criminal.

"What did my brother want?" She asked me.

"He didn't want you to go but I was able to convince him."

"I guess you are good for something." Octavia replied. I rolled my eyes for what seemed to be the millionth time today.

"Octavia, I don't know what your brother told you, but it wasn't my fault that you were caught and mother was executed." I told her as I grabbed her arm. She immediately pulled away and started running off. I joined Monty and Jasper but with one look from me, they knew not to answer questions.

It was a while before all of reached an open field. Grass was a yellowish orange with leaves and sticks all over the place. I noticed that Finn had Clarke bend down and look ahead. The rest of the copied the movements as we continued to walk closer you something. From what I remember from my studies on the Ark it was called a Deer. The dear was beautiful like the rest of the surroundings. The light brown fur was able to almost blend in with its surroundings. Its antlers were long and lethal if it was attacked by another animal. As I was about to step forward with the others, my foot had snapped a twig in half. It started the deer that was in front us. The deer looked up at us and to our astonishment, it had to heads. The second head showed its face and then ran off. That was interesting as well as freighting. We continue for a while in silence. I was near Monty as jasper continued to flirt with Octavia. I just smirked to myself as well as Monty. We bother knew it was never going to happen, especially thanks to Bellamy. Finn then asks why Clarke was sent to the ground. Honestly, I was a bit curious as well.

"So, princess, why you here?" Finn wondered. Clarke kept on walking.

"Its because the Ark is dying rapidly. We can't fix this error. The Ark has more than three to four months left. That's we were sent down, that's why we have the wristbands. My father, he wanted to tell the people but the council disagreed with him." Clarke almost looked like she wanted cry. "Wells told his father and the rest of is history. "silence remained after that, that is, until we stopped at one of things I had always wanted to since I was a small child. _A river._ That's right, a freaking river. Octavia was apparently just as excited as me. She had beaten me to the river and started taking off her clothes. Clarke of course, had to be the downer leader. I don't know what's worse a downer leader or an arrogant ass leader like Bellamy is pretending to be.

"Octavia don't! The water could be toxic! And anyways, you don't know how to swim, none of us do!" I ignored her plea as well and started taking my clothes of just like Octavia. I was too excited to care about anything dangerous. Jasper and Monty came up and pleaded with me not to go. I didn't listen anyway. As I was about to take off my pants Octavia had jumped into the river.

"No, but we can stand." She said. Her shirt was soaked and clinging to her body in all of the right ways. Seeing this, everyone, at the courage of Finn, started copying our movements. As I was about to jump in the river I noticed something moving very quickly in water…I couldn't tell what it was but it was coming very fast for Octavia as its meal. It grabbed her by the leg and then her screams penetrated to the area, alerting everyone else. 

I started freaking out. I promised Bellamy I would take of his little sister while we were away. She was being pulled so quickly that I couldn't tell if she still able to stand. Seeing that no one could swim, I tried to find something that would distract whatever is in the water. Not to far from the ledge I noticed a very large rock that would be perfect. I monitor for the others to help me push it in. thankfully the plan had worked it swam away from Octavia but now there was another danger in the way. Like mentioned before by Clarke, we don't know how to swim. I was about to jump in away but someone had beaten me to it. Jasper had heroically swum into the water, helping a frightened Octavia. She was still flaying her arms everywhere and screaming she was drowning. Octavia managed to pull an arm around Jasper and they swam safely to shore. I was more than beyond grateful for him. When they got close enough I was able to help them out of on my own. The panic came back as I noticed thee was a decent wound on Octavia's leg. Clarke had immediately sprung into action. She had the look that her mother had so many times whenever I saw her in Med bay. It was reserved and calculated look that showed that's Clarkes gears in her mind were turning very rapidly. Out of nowhere, she was able to get some fabric and put it around the leg.

"We should get moving." Clarke said as she started walking in our original direction. I told everyone to follow ahead as I grabbed Octavia and had her weight on me. Sure, it might slow me down but at that moment I didn't care...

"Why are you being so nice to me when I have been nothing but a bitch to you since we landed?" She asked., a very quizzical look on her face.

"Because it was the right thing to do."

Another yet somber silence immolated from the group as we kept walking alongside the river. Back on the Ark I was always so excited to see the river. Now that I have been near it and seen the dangers, it scared me to the point where I would never go back in it. The reason I ever wanted to find it in the beginning was because if I just floated in it, even for a second. I would be at peace, free. I could do whatever I wanted and no one would judge me for it. But now, even that was taken away from me. As I was holding Octavia on me. The others had managed to find another rock ledge that was facing the other side of the river. I started speeding up again and this made things worse for poor Octavia.

"What the hell you guys! Didn't we just learn something important about this dumb river?"

"We're not swimming, we're swinging." Finn said. Finn had managed to find a vine that was securely attached to a tree. I still didn't want him to get an injury like Octavia did. As Finn was about to swing across, Jasper for some reason stops him.

"Jasper Jordon, don't you fucking dare." I threatened him. Normally this stops him from doing something but for some reason he just completely ignored me. He asked Finn if he could go first as he kept looking at Octavia to him. Great, he was just trying to impress her. I all of the sudden wasn't angry anymore as something totally normal was happening. A boy was just impressing a girl he likes. Finn obliged as Jasper grabbed a hold of the vine. Monty and just laughed as he stood back a few feet, making sure no one was in his way, and then he shouted as he was crossing the river.

"APOGEE!"

He was able to swing himself over the river safely and I breathed a sigh of relief. I helped Octavia join the others as Clarke was about to take her turn. I turned my attention back over to Jasper and he had originally fallen on holy metal sign that had seen better days. He smiled and just about the time Clarke is about to go, he shouts the name we all have been looking and dying to hear.

"Mt. Weather!" Jasper screamed in joy. All of us cheered that something was finally going the right way. But of course, when something good happens. Something equally as horrible happens to us. No one saw it coming. Not even me, who was checking on Jasper constantly, it could have come from anywhere but a spear had flown right passed us and then another fear sprung back up on me. The spear had reached Jaspers chest knocking him off of his feet. Everyone screamed and started panicking. I let go of Octavia, shoved everyone out of the way but stopped when I noticed Jasper was no longer there. My heart was starting to speed up so fast that I almost didn't hear Clarke speak.

"We are not alone."


	3. Where is Jasper Jordan?

Where is Jasper Jordan?

Chapter 2 Rowena I

it didn't take us an entirely long time for us to get away from the river. The spear that had shot Jasper was obviously a warning shot. You cross this river without permission, you will end up with your friend. Great, another reason to hate my childhood dream. Thanks planet Earth. We were still running, keeping our senses loaded and alerted in case they were going to attack in the open field. None of us know how to fight properly. The only thing we may be decent in using is guns, but they were back up in space and we were on the ground. Grounders ar5e now hostile and wanting our blood, no reason mentioned. While we were running, Monty had accidently tripped on a rock, cutting his chin. The chin wasn't the thing he was afraid of. In the grass was what looked to be a skull. My heart was beating even more faster as I tried to help out both Octavia and Monty. Monty was fine and told me he would take over. When we finally returned to the drop ship, everything seemed in chaos, no reform, no one working on keeping our one and only shelter safe. I was kind of pissed at this to be honest. When we got through the crowd, Bellamy greeted us and immediately he was worried for his sister. He helped her down to the ground on a nearby boulder. When he looked up back at me and the others, he was pissed.

"What the hell happened out there?" he demanded.

"We were attacked." Finn said out of breath.

"We are not alone Bellamy, people did survive the bombs and now those descendants are going to try to kill us. These Grounders are not going to be wanting to play with us." I explained. Out of nowhere I started to feel a little off. the world was starting to turn at very rapid pace and I couldn't control it anymore.

"Row are you okay?" Bellamy asked. I shook my head no but that actually made it worse than it already was.

"Do you happen to have another sibling you don't know about Bell? Perhaps a twin brother given up at birth?" I asked. My vision blurred and I saw two Bellamy's right in front of me.

"That can't be good," Finn muttered.

I tried stepping forward, but the world turned so violently I wasn't able to stop. Falling down the ground, I tripped over a branch and then my head hit the nearby boulder Octavia was sitting on. Everyone was starting to shout my name as my head landed on the boulder but it was already too late. As soon as it hit, I was knocked out cold.

Abby 1

I have been watching the tiles turn dark since the 100 delinquent minors have been sent to the ground. One minute they would be completely fine and then their signs would be at all time high. I was looking at the stats from all of the others before looking at the two I really cared about. My daughter Clarke, and my patient Rowena St Warren. Rowena I was especially worried for, her diabetes would be huge hinderance to her. I just hope that Clarke would be kind enough to help her out. I always told her about Rowena whenever I saw her. The two were never close. Rowena grew up in Factory Station but Clarke grew up in the Go-Sci. I always hoped they would be friends though. Thinking about Rowena made me check on her tile history and when I did my worry was getting worse. Her sugar was low just like I imagined it would be by now. Everything else an all time high.

"Jackson, come here please!" I shouted. He obliged as he looked at who the screen was focused on at the moment.

"What Abby?" 

"Can't you see how high her vitals went? Now they are too low. She hasn't eaten or taken her shots like I told her too. The stress being down there was too much for her." I panicked.

"Abby, there is nothing we can do up here. All we can do is hope the other kids will help her out and take care of her when needed." He told me. I guess he was right but this isn't going to help my campaign that the Earth was indeed survivable. "Clarke will be fine and I'm sure she will help out Row. "Jackson tried to comfort me.

"Thank you, Jackson." I told him with a small smile.

"I just don't get these readings on the other kids though. One minute, their signs will be okay and then the next, dark tiles indicating death. I counted 23 dark tiles as of this morning. Abby, maybe this is telling us something…"

"No. I will not accept that Jackson, no way. There has to be another reason, I just know it." As I was looking at Rowena and Clarkes signs again, I heard someone shouting.

"Chancellor Jaha on deck!"

I turned around to the entrance to see the current Chancellor Thelonious Jaha was out of bed. Before the kids were sent to the ground, someone had tried to assassinate him. He had gotten away somewhere and we have no idea where he could have possibly went off to. I had to do a risky procedure to save his life. Not only did I do this but I was almost executed thanks to the man standing next to him. Marcus Kane, a fellow member of the council. I used too much anesthesia and got caught for it. Thankfully, Thelonious stopped my execution in time.

"How is my son Abby?" Thelonious worried for Wells. I looked away from him and back at the screen.

"Dark tiles mean death." I quietly said but this only made the situation worse. Marcus had always wanted to be Chancellor and he was always trying to overstep his authority. No matter what I do, he was always against me in everything.

"As you see sir, this means the Earth is no longer survivable. I'm surprised they lasted this long to be honest."

"Thelonious, there is another reason why we are getting so many dark tiles, and it is not radiation. Rowena St. Warren and my Clarke are very good examples." I focused the screen so only those two could be seen. Rowena's signs have gone but Clarkes were a little to high for my liking. "Her vitals had gone up really quickly and then she seemed to be fine a few moments later. Clarkes are probably just out of stress taking care of everyone else." I explained. "The Earth is survivable, Thelonious. Please believe."

"I'm happy your Clarke is still alive but my Wells isn't according to your tiles. But I will give you some time before I decide on anything crazy." He walks out, hand to his wound. I gave Jackson a look that made him go to the other side of the room. My attention turning to Kane.

"Marcus, I'm very surprised you are acting like this considering you have someone you love on the ground. Your own damn Goddaughter. You know Rowena Natalia St. Warren?" I told him. From what I heard from Rowena whenever I saw her in the skybox, not one single visit was made by this man.

"Trust me Abby, this is killing me that I had to send her down there after everything that happened to her. But a choice had to be made and I didn't want to see her get floated." He told me, eyes filled with so much anger I've never seen before. "I had to not only think about her, but also our people. If she had stayed on the Ark, admit it, she would be one of the many first to go. To protect her I gave some shot of a second chance of life. Hopefully one day I will be able to explain that to her. I am trying to do what is good for the human race." He said as he was about to walk out.

"But here's the thing Kane, the difference between you and me. I am trying to make sure we deserve to stay alive and not waste our time by destroying everything and everyone again." I turned back around to the tiles and mainly focused on Clarke this time as I heard Marcus leave.

There has to be a reason for all of the weird vital signs, and dammit, I was going to find it no matter what. Even if I that meant not ever getting to see Clarke again. Let alone live. This would be for my beloved belated husband Jake. The one man who I owe the biggest apology.

Rowena 2

The next time that I had woken up, I was back inside the dropship, curled up in sleeping bags. There were a few other kids in the area but one I was really surprised to see. It was Octavia. She was leaned up against the wall and she seemed to have fallen asleep herself. I smiled to myself. Bellamy did tell me that she was never one to fully her express her emotions at first but after a bit of warm up, she shows little tiny ways she does care. As I was about to get up, my head felt like it was pounding, not only that a huge ass bump on the back and blood. That couldn't be good. Octavia herd my movement and quickly rushed over to me, bandages at hand.

"Hey, be careful, you hit your head pretty hard." She told me as she was undoing my bandages. I smiled again, grateful for the help.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked her with a knowing look. She only rolled her eyes as she replied.

"Because it was the right thing to do." She was finally able to get bandage off and then another set back on. "Clarke said you may feel a really bad headache a couple of days but you should be fine aside from the other ailment." She said. The more I was waking back up to reality, I immediately remember why we even came back to camp. We couldn't cross the river and then Jasper was speared and taken away. Jasper was _SPEARED AND TAKEN AWAY._ I started panicking again as I started running out of the drop ship, Octavia right behind me. I had to find Clarke and the others to see if they were deciding on finding one of my best friends. Monty saw me and immediately hugged me.

"You scared the hell out of me Row."

"Sorry. How long was I out, do you know?"

"A few hours I believe, right Octavia?"

"Yeah it was a few hours."

"Do you know where Bellamy or Clarke went off to?" I asked either of them. I was wanting to go out there and find him. I could only imagine the pain and torture he must be in. They both just shrugged their shoulders. I started walking off trying to at least find Bellamy but instead I run into Wells again. He was digging wholes and looked like he was doing it all day. There was dirt all over his clothes. "What are you doing Wells?" 

"Burying the kids who died on the way down here." He said as he kept on working. He was almost done and that's when I noticed clothes and two pairs of shoes on the ground. He noticed me grabbing them. I was a little bit confused as to why he kept them. "Share based on need. Just like at home Row." For some reason when he called me that it rubbed me the wrong way.

"Only my friends call me Row." I blurted out as Bellamy came up behind me, he must have heard Wells' comment about being just like home. Something I know he despises.

"In case you forgot Wells Jaha we're on the ground, their rules" he said pointing to the sky, "Are no longer our rules. We do whatever the hell we want." He smirked. This smirk was the one that annoyed me. As I was about to counter Bellamy, a boy named Atom came up and try taking the clothes from Wells. I actually agreed with him when we share based on need. At least until the people of the Ark come down after us. I'm surprised I haven't since it had already been a day or so for us here. I dropped what I had in my hands and pulled Bellamy aside.

"What do you think you're doing?" I demanded. I was still pissed there has been no reform around this camp. That is one of the things we need to do besides looking for Jasper.

"Trying to be a decent leader." He replied.

"Yeah, well, you're not doing such a great job. Look at everyone Bell!"

"So, you think you could do better?" He fired back.

"I know I can't but that doesn't mean everyone can act the way they are. When our people come down, we know exactly who will be coming first. The guard and the Chancellor. We need them especially with Grounders running amuck attacking us. Speaking of which, we need to find Jasper." I told him, grabbing his arm. He was about to walk off on me again.

"If you want an earlier death wish than the one you already have, then be my guest." He said.

Before I could say anything else I heard a very loud and frightened scream not too far away from camp. Bellamy, Wells and I looked at one another and then started heading towards the screaming. I was horrified to see the scene in front me. John was holding another member of the hundred in lock to the point where she can't move. This was all done near an open fire as well. Upon seeing me, Bellamy and Wells. He started smirking. That's when I noticed something different about him, and not only him, a lot of other delinquents as well. They idiotically took off their wristbands. Was all of this happening when I hit my head and out cold? By now anger was boiling over me then ever before and I started screaming at anyone and everything. It takes a lot for me to get pissed, and when it did happen, everyone better run for their fucking life.

"JOHN MURPHY WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" I screamed at him. All eyes are on me.

"Well, Bellamy, we pissed off the Damsel. That's a first." He teased as he continued to push the girls face in the fire.

"Not really, and I agree with Rowena, what are you doing?"

"I figured if we want the Ark to think we are dead, we might as well give them all a little show." He said, he tried again, to push the poor girl into the fire. I turned back to Bellamy.

"Why do you want the Ark to think you're dead?" I demanded.

"I can't tell you. But when they get down, they are definitely wanting to float my ass."

"You're planning on running?" I asked him. "What about Octavia?"

"I want to see her settled before I go."

"So, when you said you wanted me to watch her, you meant it…" I couldn't even finish my sentence as Wells finally caught up with the rest of us. He saw the scene with the poor girl. He was pissed at this as well and began charging after John. I was conflicted on what to do next. Wells had just punched John in the face and the girl was able to get free. After making sure she was okay, I thought about interfering but then decided against it. There was no way I was going to be able to hold my own just yet. Not while in recovery still.

After a few more punches and almost kicks Wells was easily able to knock over John. John, however, would just get right back up. He was always the survivor, maybe not the good kind but a survivor. Out of nowhere John was able to pull out a knife from his pocket. The same knife I had grabbed before our quest for Mt. Weather. I know for a fact I put that in my pocket. And if you thought I was pissed before, well, things about to go overboard and lets just I won't be concerned for my health. As I was about to charge and stop the fight, Bellamy had grabbed my hand and held me back. He shook his head and pulled a knife of his own, tossing it to Wells. Now this could be a fair fight, but a fight that should never have happened in the first place. Wells was confused but picked it up nonetheless.

"A fair fight now." Bellamy replied as he continued to hold my hand.

John was the first one to attack again and for a while it was a game of tag and miss. The blade of the knife would just barely miss the other person. Then the other would actually get a good punch to the gut. After a while of this John was getting irritated.

"This is for my father!" He screamed. He was able to get a decent cut on Wells arm, but that was the last thing he was able to do. After cutting him with the knife, he was able to get a hold of hand and then in a very painful hold, he held his own knife next to his throat. I started panicking that I was to yet again, going to lose another friend. I let go of Bellamy's hand as I was about to fight Wells myself, but I was yet again interrupted but this time by Clarke. Thank god, someone with decent common sense!

"Wells!" She screamed at him. He let go of John and I rushed over to him. He was a little beaten up, but nothing too crazy that won't heal through time. I was pissed off sure, but I still cared. He was surprised that I was even willing to help him after what I just witnessed but that look will nit be the last time this will be discussed.

"Everyone, get over hear now!" Bellamy ordered as Clarke looked over John. He ignored her help but not me. Clarke was able to get the group to listen for the time we have gotten down here. Clarke started explaining what was going on and what needed to do. Listening to Clarke I was able to realize that she had many of Abby's features. The way she was able to take control to the way she spoke in front of the crowd.

"While me, Monty, Rowena, Octavia, Finn and Jasper left we were on our way to Mt. Weather. On our way there we were attacked by Grounders like we mentioned before. We have no idea how many people are on the ground besides us but I have a feeling it will be a lot. On our way there, something happened to one of us, Jasper was speared in the chest and then he was taken by a grounder. He is out there, I know it. That is why I am organizing a search party for him. If anyone wants to go, they can." I perked up at the idea. But before I was able to get another word in she noticed that Bellamy didn't have his wristband on, let alone Wells. Many other kids had taken off of the bands, my count as of now was 23.

"All of you who took off your bracelets are idiots!" Clarke shouted. She looked at me to make sure I still had mine, all I did was lift my hand and she acknowledged it. "These wristbands that we have on communicate to the Ark to let them know that the Earth is indeed survivable! We need them so our loved ones can come down and follows us here." She explained. "Not only do we want our families down here, we need the guard as well, especially against the grounders who have Jasper." Another look was given to me and Monty. But the one to me was a little more sympathetic…I have a feeling I am not going to like what will happen next.

"You seem to forget one little thing here princess," Bellamy replied, all sorts of sarcasm involved. "We are survivors for a reason, we got this."

Abby 2

After being forced out of Earth Monitoring Station by Jackson, I decided to go check on Thelonious. He still seemed to be in a lot pain. Knocking on the door to his home, I was gained entry and he was on the living room couch, hovering over a chess board. Back in the day, before the kids were arrested and Jake floated, Thelonious and his son Wells would always be playing chess. Thelonious would always manage to lose but I had always thought he did it on purpose. The seat across from him was so empty that it even hurt me to watch this.

"When we played chess, I always let him have the white pieces, he said that dark ones were another reminder that we were doomed to be another generation that would live in space. "he said as picked up a piece, it was the knight I believe the black one. I walked on over with my bag of medical supplies. It was silence for a while as I was working on him.

The scar from the surgery was almost completely healed. He would be very sore for the next few weeks unfortunately **.** As I was dressing the wound and putting on the bandage I decided on bring up the next biggest issue of the Ark. Marcus and his Population Reduction Plan. This plan would allow Kane to float more than hundreds of people from the Ark in order to conserve the amount of oxygen we had left. In a way I was glad Clarke and the other kids have been sent to the ground. In one way, Kane was right to send them down. It was giving them another chance to live while they could.

"Thelonious, we have to discuss the kids." I told him, I finally taped up the bandage.

"Abby, I don't think the Earth is survivable. The signs are all over the place…" 

"And that is why I know for a fact that it is not radiation that is taking the tiles out." I told him. "Please Thelonious, just give me a little more time to prove it to you." I begged.

"You know about Marcus and his Population Reduction Plan, don't you?" he asked, I only nodded. "I will speak with him about it, Abby." Just as if he heard his name and ran here, Marcus Kane had come into the room demanding to speak with the Chancellor. "I will give you more time Abby." He said as I gathered up my things.

"Take these, they should help with the pain you must be in." I told him as I was able to get the medicine on the table. I was about to walk out but Thelonious stopped me.

"Find out what is happening to those kids, and I may reconsider." He ordered. That was one order I did not mind obeying. Before I left, I gave Kane the biggest victorious smile I haven't been able to make in so long. After that the door closed behind me and I went back to work more eager than ever.

Kane 1

After hearing the Chancellor had summoned me, I was more than anxious to speak with him than anyone else. Abby Griffin had just left after checking the wounds from bullet removal surgery. She seemed eager and confident that she was going to win and be right, but I don't think she will be. I want her to be right for the sake of Rowena, but the gut feeling was still there. Grabbing the shooters file, I was able to really see Jaha since his surgery. He was weakened. Tired mostly. Not only that, a new-found sadness that now his son was gone as well. The dark tiles indicated death according to Abby. I just hope Rowena's won't get that way out of nowhere.

"Stope studying me Kane."

"I'm not studying you. "I told him as I handed him the file of his shooter. "We finally were able to identify the shooter; his name is Bellamy Blake. The older brother to his illegal sister Octavia who is on the ground."

"Have you been able to find him?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"Affirm no. But I have a feeling I know where he is."

"Where?"

"Earth, with the other members of the hundred. Rumor be told that he is very protective of his little sister. "I explained. "We think somehow he was able to get passage on the ship." He nodded as he continued to look at his file.

"Bellamy Blake, born to Aurora Blake, one younger sister named Octavia who hid under the floor for fifteen years. Grew up in the Factory Station." He read out loud. He was silent for a moment, almost as if remembered something. "Didn't your Rowena use to date Bellamy Blake?"

"Yes, for almost a year before they broke up." If I were to be honest, it was because of me they did. Rowena was heartbroken for weeks that she couldn't be with him. She wouldn't even talk to me after that.

"And is it true that you almost floated the doctor of said goddaughter?"

"Yes, that is also true but I was just following the law…" I didn't even finish my sentence.

"Marcus, there is one thing you must know if you were going to take my job. You have to be able to decide when its wrong or right to follow the law. And you chose wrong when you decided to float Abby Griffin. I also have a feeling your goddaughter would never forgive you if you did that."

"Sir, I had nothing to with the attempt on your life. With whatever you may think. But if I were to be frank, I am not surprised that someone decided to try to end it for you. You are too weak to do what needs to be done. I know for a fact that I am not the only one who notices this." I told him.

I marched out of the room and never looked back.

Rowena 3

After the incident between Wells and John. I knew I had to deal with John sooner or later. I was currently trying to find him but I was unable to do so. I forgot how good he could be at hiding. There were so many times when his mom would get so drunk she wouldn't even have known that he was gone for three days straight. While looking for John, I found Bellamy again tending to Octavia's leg injury from the horrible river monster. Thanks to that monster I would never go back into another river again. Octavia was the one who noticed me first.

"Hey Rowena, you feel better?" She worried.

"Head still pounding. Can't do nothing about it though." I said as I shrugged my shoulders. She only gave me a sheepish smile as I felt someone come up from behind me. It was Clarke and she was checking the bandages Octavia had replaced earlier today.

"Clarke, I think I did okay on bandage changing, its not rocket science." She said.

"I know I wanted to see if her bleeding in the head stopped." She explained. She turned me around and smiled. "It's slowing down but I want you off of your feet for the next couple of days to avoid any other injuries to yourself." Off of my feet for a few days? Was she basically saying I couldn't go with them to find Jasper? What is it with these people and making me seem weaker then I was?

"Clarke, I want to look for Jasper too, he is one my best friends that helped me through so much back on the Ark. I am going to find him and you are _not_ going to stop me." I told her as someone grabbed me by the arm and it was John. "Where the hell have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere!" I said as I made him let go of me.

"Why do you think I'm here?" he said. "I agree with Clarke, you are not going out there with the way you are." He said. I looked to Bellamy to see If he would help me out but he didn't, it was Octavia.

"She'll be fine as well as me Bell. We can look out for each other." She told her brother. He shook his head.

"Absolutely not. Both of you will remain at camp and help build the wall or whatever else you may be good at. Atom will watch over you Octavia. Row you'll be with Monty."

"I agree with Bellamy, you two will only slow us down. I'm actually here for you." She said looking towards him. "I hear you have a gun." Clarke said confidently. Bellamy lifted his shirt slightly to show it. This was news to me. Since when did Bellamy acquire a gun? Did he abuse his power in the guard up in space to bring one down to the ground? My head was so full of more questions rather than answers as everyone followed out to find Jasper. The group that went was Bellamy, Clarke, Wells, Finn after some persuasion, and John. John stayed behind for a moment and took me away from Octavia.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"No, I'm pissed at you actually." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest. This was to keep me from swinging at him.

"I was only having a little bit of fun." He said as he gave a cocky smirk. I only rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry, I'll try to be on my best behavior, my Damsel." He said as he bowed. I couldn't help but smile as he did this. "have you taken your shot since you gotten down here?" He asked as he was about to head back with the group.

"Now that I think about it, no I haven't." I said as I was trying to remember where I had put the insulin and needles. The last I remember they were in my jacket pocket.

"Shouldn't you get on that?" He asked with his back towards me. I imagine him smiling.

"Shouldn't you go drop dead in a hole somewhere?" I countered. I heard him laugh as he was able to get back to the others. I turned around and Octavia just smiled at me with a knowing look. "What?" I asked all of the sudden, a little blush on my face.

"More than friends or something?" Octavia asked as I helped her to the drop ship. Her arm going around me.

"Me and John Murphy? Ew. No way. That would be like dating Monty or Jasper. Totally gross." I said as I was helping her through the latter of the drop ship. When I got to my spot Monty was in a corner with one of the many wristbands that have been taken off.

"Trying to contact the Ark with that thing?" I asked as I continued to look for my jacket.

"I'm trying to, but no luck, I could use another engineer." He said as he looked at me. I was starting to panic now that I found my jacket. The insulin and needles were no longer there. My heart was pounding and I felt my anxiety return to a whole other level. Monty notices this and rushed over. He saw why I was freaking, the empty jacket. I knew this was mine, my initials were clearly on the tag.

"Do you think someone took her insulin?" Octavia asked as I remained in the same state. I almost couldn't move anymore, scared how long it maybe until Abby comes down with more.

"Nah, you can't get high off of that stuff. She must have lost it somewhere. Row, do you remember anything falling out when we were at the river before the monster?" Monty asked. I shook my head an affirm no. My hands started shaking from getting freaked out. I have never missed a shot before and I was scared what it might to do to me. I never asked Abby this question because they were always so regulated and monitored back on the Ark. Now I was truly on my own and I have never been more frightened in my life.

Bellamy 1

After leaving I had an alternate motive than the others that were going. It was me, John Murphy, Clarke Griffin, Wells Jaha, and Finn Collins. I had made my sister and Rowena stay behind at camp. Her head would be a hinder besides what she already to deal with. As for Octavia staying behind, that should be obvious. My reason for going? I was going to get the wristband out of Clarke's hand no matter what. Even if that meant cutting it off myself. Wells was behind me and Murphy as Clarke and Finn went off in another direction, god dam it! I know for a fact, if her wristband is gone, no one would dare follow. I would be so dead when the Chancellor comes back down for trying to kill him.

"So why did you decide to go on this lovely journey?" Murphy asked.

"Clarke's wristband. You?"

"Pure boredom." He replied.

"Liar." I said. "You know Rowena, right. I know that's the real reason you're out here I bet. She told me while we were dating you two friends." 

"We were just neighbors on the Ark who just happened to have the same kind of situation. Minus the beatings and other things after mommy dearest got floated." He said. He kept on walking but I made him stop.

"What?" he demanded.

"How bad was it, after our break up I mean?" I asked him. "Was it really because of him?" he thought for a long minute before he answered.

"Yeah. It was. I'll save you the gruesome details but let's just say it took me and probably Monty and Jasper a long time to get her back to where she is now." H explained.

"Not much of an improvement if you ask me." I told him. The Rowena I know isn't so guarded all of the time. Lately anything has been setting her off as well. Was it the new environment? Her diabetes affecting more than she was letting on? I ignored the fact and went to find Clarke again. The last I saw she was with Finn. I turned around to see if Wells was still around but he wasn't. Did he happen to hear that I wanted Clarke's wristband? If so, I was so royally fucked.

Abby 3

I was back in my element. My medical bay. There was a longer line then usual and I could really tell what they were here for. Oxygen deprivation symptoms. Some think it was just a flew but if you were smart and kept up with the rumors you would know that to be a lie. After checking on a patient who had severe headaches because of this, Jackson came up to me, worried more than normal.

"Abby, Kane is lobbying for votes. Maybe you should be too." He told me. He nodded his head down the hallway and Kane was talking to some of the other members of the council. He was right, I probably should. But it wouldn't feel right to me if I did that.

"We will find a way Jackson, I promise you." I told him as I went back to work. He didn't seem all that convinced but he didn't know what else to do. Before I went back to my office, I felt someone tap my shoulder. She was short girl but definitely feisty and intelligent. This young dark-skinned girl was Raven Reyes. She also happened to be the girlfriend of Finn Collins, one of the members of the 100 down on the ground. Adding to all of that she was one of the best and youngest engineers of the Ark Station.

"Hey doc!" she said as she tapped my shoulder. "I went to go see my boyfriend in lock up today but they said it was closed down for a few months and that I should come see you with any questions? What the heck is going on Dr. Griffin?" I gave her the answer I was mandated by the council to give.

"There was someone over in lock up who got ill. We were just taking persuasions." I told her as I gestured patience to the back.

"I saw open airducts. Would you want to close them in order to contain airflow?" She countered. I was surprised with how smart she was. I have had a few encounters with Raven Reyes a few times before. She amazes me each time I talk to her.

"The virus isn't airborne, that would explain the open airducts." I told her. She didn't seem to buy into that answer and then had a very judgmental look about her. As if she was about to investigate a crime the council has committed or something.

"Yeah sure." She replied as she clung on to her necklace that her boyfriend made her. He had made a bird in the style of her namesake. "The council is hiding something and I will find out what it is." She said determined to unravel a new-found mystery. She walked away after that. I wasn't entirely worried about her, but mainly impressed with her. Jackson came back over after this, just as impressed as me.

"Ballsy kid." He said.

"I agree."

Right after Raven had left a new plan had sprung into my mind and immediately after my work detail is done, I will spring into action. I was going to see my daughter again, and the key to that reunion was Raven.

Rowena 4

It took a while to get me back out of trance. But it did not leave the stress of finding out what happened to my needles and insulin. I tries thinking back to where I was last, retracing my steps but nothing was working and my heart rate went up. I have never missed one shot in my life. Who knows how long until Abby and Jackson come down with more? Right now, I was still in the dropship with Octavia and Monty. We were trying to figure out how to use the wristbands to communicate with the Ark. The only source of communication might have been the monitor that we had coming down, but that was scraped big time. This time we were going to use Octavia's wristband to see if a non-damaged band would do the trick. Monty had something to take of the band and Octavia held onto my hand.

"You know your brother won't approve of you trying to help contact the Ark." Monty pointed out.

"I don't care." She replied as she was messaging her wrist. She then looked down at my wristband. "Are you wanting to take yours off?"

"No, I still have people up there I care about and so does Monty.' I told her. Monty smiled and went back to work. As soon as he did that though, Atom opened up the door and only looked at Octavia.

"Go. We'll be fine." Monty said. As Octavia was about to leave, she lingered for a second and gave him and I a quick hug.

"Jasper would understand why you two didn't go look for him." She said. I smiled again and gave her another hug. As she was about to follow all the way down the latter with Atom, Monty called her back.

"How is someone who lived under the floor for fifteen years not a total bask case?" he asked. He was teasing I could tell, and maybe even a little bit curious. She followed after Atom. With the way those two looked it almost reminded me and Bellamy in the early stages of our relationship. We couldn't stay away from each other longer than a minute.

"Do you mind handing me the pliers Row? He asked. I nodded and as I grabbed the plyers my hands were shaking pretty badly. I already know what it was from. It was from the lack of food I was dealing with and if this continues I have no idea how worse this actually could be. "Hopefully while the others are out they will be bringing back food as well." Monty tried to comfort me.

"I hope so to."

"Have you ever missed one?"

"No. that's what scares me." I seriously have done everything I can to remember what happened with them. But nothing was popping into my mind. As Monty was about to put the plyers on the wristband he stops, I raised my eyebrows just a little out of confusion.

"How would you like the honor?" He asked.

I grabbed the plyers from Monty and went to go touch the appropriate wire. As soon as I did however, the thing made a decent spark and then nothing. We both sighed out of frustration and I looked down at my own wristband. I was conflicted on whether or not I should take it off. The only two people I really care about up there are Jackson and Abby since they have been my doctors since birth. Would Uncle Marcus really care if he saw that I was gone from the world like how the Chancellor thinks of Wells at the moment? I shook my head from the thought and left Monty to his work. I was not going to be the council. I was not going to be expendable to them, no matter how I weak I felt from this.

Abby 4

Jackson and I were the only ones in Earth Monitoring Station again. It was very late in the afternoon and most people were clocking out of work at this point. Clarke's tile was still available along with Rowena's. it seemed though, as the hours went by, that more and more wristbands were being cut off from the screen. I was starting to that think that maybe it was an electrical issue. But that was shot down when one of the engineers came in and said it was in perfect condition. Out of nowhere I heard the warning sign go off on the screen. It was one of the kids and just like before, the signs would be at an all time high, and then the dark tile. This would make about a good 40 kids now that have gone dark. What the heck was going on down there to make this happen?

"Abby, what the heck is going on?" Jackson asked for me. I wasn't able to answer when the feeling of failure had washed over me. Then not to long after that, guilt. Guilt for sending all of those poor kids to the harsh and cruel planet that Earth has apparently become. As I was about to leave for the day and return home alone, I had heard noises up above us. Jackson and I looked at each other confused and that was when I heard the location of the strange noise. I opened the hatch to the ducts and it was the one and only Raven Reyes. She was eavesdropping the whole entire time we have been here. Jackson came over just as I was able to get her down from the latter.

"I swear I won't say a thing!" Raven begged. "Please don't float me!

"We aren't going to Raven calm down." I told her. She looked behind me and saw the remaining tiles that were left. "Dark tiles indicate death." I explained to her.

"All of these are being sent from the ground?" She asked.

"Yes, they are. The vitals are something we have been trying to figure out for days now and haven't been able to so far. Do you have any idea?" At this point I was desperate. Raven smirked to herself and gave a little bit of a laugh.

"They're taking them off themselves." She explained as she only looked at me.

"Why would they do something so reckless?" Jackson asked.

"Because we told them not to." I reminded him. Before the prisoners had been sent to the ground, each of them had been given a wristband and were specifically ordered not to take them off. and just like how kids can be they did.

Now I know the reason, and it was one I should have been able to figure out on my own. 

Bellamy 2

Turns out I had nothing to really worry about with Wells. He just went off into another direction when I wasn't paying attention. We were back with Clarke and Finn after thinking splitting up was a good idea. In order to cover more ground that is. In a way it was. Finn was able to spot some blood on the way traveled in the first place and we have been trying to find more since we reunited. By now I was getting restless as I kept looking at Clarke's wristband. I should just take it and run like I had originally planned. But every time I do, something in me just stops and I think of my little sister. My little sister, my responsibility. That was a phrase that was spoken so freely at home between me and my mother back home on the Ark. Then Rowena had found out about her, it was hers to whenever she came over. Murphy's impatient was getting the best of everyone at this point as well. How could Rowena keep up with him after she moved in from Agro Station? I don't think I would never be able to understand these two.

"Are you sure we're even going the right way?" Murphy complained. "I'm pretty sure we have been going on for miles at this point."

"If you wanted to stay at camp then maybe you should have Murphy." Clarke replied.

"And miss all of the action huh? No way in hell was that going to happen Princess." He said. Clarke only rolled her eyes as Finn had suddenly stopped. He was kneeling to the ground and some of us copied his movements.

"Look, more blood like from earlier by the river." He said as he was looking around, trying to see something familiar.

"And now the spacewalker man is the perfect tracker, that's ironic." Murphy replied. He did have a point on that one. Before Finn could reply to Murphy, I heard a very loud scream coming from behind the group. It was Jasper!

Out of nowhere Clarke had started running at top speed in the direction of his screaming. The screams were out of sheer terror and this woman was willing to walk right into it. I don't think Clarke is going to be easy understand, like with most women apparently. Following after her and ducking behind some branches and bushes we finally found him. He was hung up on a very wounding tree. There was a lot of dry blood on him, no shirt. He was screaming from the pain from where I can see he was speared from. There was something covering his wound though, and I wasn't able to tell what it was just yet. We would need to cut him down before I would be able to do so. As Clarke was about to go the tree and get Jasper down, I heard her scream as well. She had fallen right into a grounder trap. It was actually pretty clever on how they were able to do it. It was originally a covered area with grass and leaves but a removable part that now showed a hole. In that hole was a bunch of wooden spikes coming out from the bottom. If I hadn't grabbed Clarke's hand in time I'm pretty sure she would have died from being impaled by one of them. For a second as I was holding her hand though, I contemplated on just letting her go. She knew this too as she gave me a pleading look. I know I want the Ark to think she might be dead, but it would be at my own hands, not these grounders that want our blood. I was able to pull her back out with the help of Murphy and she seemed to be fine. Just a little shaken up about the whole thing.

The rest of us went around the tree to see if there was a way to get him down and there was. Murphy had noticed that was an opening on the other side and were able to get him down. It was a slow process. Clarke's didn't want us to move him to quickly and add any more damage to Jasper. He was very pale as we gently laid him down on the ground. He had his goggles on his head still and looked just plain weak. As we were thinking of ways on how we are to get Jasper back to camp, I started to hear a very low growling type noise. I turned to Clarke and in the direction she was looking we saw grass was moving in that area. All of us remained as silent as possible. But then that when the a black as night Jaguar started running towards her.

"Bellamy, we need the gun now!" She screamed. As I was about to reach for my gun I noticed it was no longer there and was very confused as to where I put it. I knew I put it in the back of my pants for easy access! Out nowhere I heard shots from behind the tree and it was Wells! That's where it went off to! And that is why he went off on his own earlier! It took a couple of time for Wells to finally get a clear show of the animal. When he did get it, the Jaguar final fell off of its four feet and it was silenced. No one dared to move for the longest time wondering what else this planet could have in store. But I can see two positives that came out of this adventure. We found Jasper Jordan, and we also hunted our first real meal on the ground. That was something to celebrate.

Abby 5

It was time for the meeting that would determine the fate of the kids on the ground, let alone those up here in space as well. The last that I saw there was only a good handful of kids tiles that had not gone dark as of yet. I was one of the last to arrive and when I did the meeting started. Thelonious was in the middle, I was on one side and Marcus was on the other. He seemed anxious as I finally arrived. It was a moment of silence before the one of the Council Members spoke.

"We are here today to discuss the Population Reduction Plan and also the 100 kids that were sent to the ground. Abby have you found out anything interesting from the ground as of late?" the council member asked.

"Yes, actually I did. After a long time discussing this with others, it seems as if the children are taking off their wristbands. That would explain the high vital signs and then nothing." I explained.

"Rowena?" Marcus inquired. "Is her tile...?"

"Her tile is fine." I told him. He breathed a sigh of relief for his goddaughter.

"That wouldn't explain the Chancellor son's tile though…"

"The point being is, we need more time Thelonious." I looked right at him and he didn't seem entirely happy with the answer I just gave him. He seemed angry all of the sudden but the sadness was still there.

"That's the thing though Abby, we don't have time!" Marcus countered, getting clearly frustrated. "This issues with the Ark has turned critical. Engineering needs six months to fix the oxygen problem when they will be out of oxygen in four months. Each day we delay the Culling we add more 10 more people to the list. Today, it's 209 and by the time by the next voting it could be over 320!" Marcus yelled.

"We need to decide on this now as the council. Those who wish to go forward with the Reduction Plan say I. "One of the older council members interjected.

Three people out of six raised their hands.

"Those that opposed it, say nay."

I raised my hand eagerly and it seemed to be cut down the middle. Normally when this happens, Thelonious has to be the one, as Chancellor, to make the deciding vote. Thelonious sat there, staring off into his own little world. Debating on what to say and or do. Marcus had to be the one to call him back.

"How does the Chancellor vote?"

"We didn't ask for this. Our generation was to be a transitional one. One where we are still figuring things out. Trying to decide what is right and what is wrong. But these kids will be our future and we have to realize that." Thelonious stated. Does this mean he is going to go towards my direction? I was trying not show any emotion while Marcus clearly showed his. He was angrier now, thinking Thelonious was taking his precious time answering the question.

" _How does the Chancellor vote?"_ he emphasized on each word. Thelonious looked from both me and Marcus several times.

"I abstain my vote." He replied.

"Sir, you do realize that this vote will be taken up again in a few days, right?" The other members asked.

"I am very well aware." Thelonious replied. Marcus got so frustrated that he pounded his fists on the table and walked out of the room with nothing to say to anyone else.

Everyone remained behind for a minute or so before we left the council member chamber. I left feeling more victorious than I have in a while. I have 10 days to prove that Earth is survivable. But I know that I would not be able to do that from up here in Space. It would have to be done on the Ground. I was also not going to be doing this alone. I was going to need the youngest and brightest engineer in our time. Raven Reyes.

Rowena 5

It was dark time by the time everyone came back from going to get Jasper. I was so relieved, along with Monty, that he was alive. Clarke told me that the Grounders purposely kept him alive for the sole purpose of being a message about not crossing certain boundaries. There was a nice hole in Jaspers chest to prove the point. He was out cold still here in the drop ship as Clarke continued to take care of him. I had just told Clarke that my insulin and needles were gone as well, she wasn't too thrilled about this either. She told me it can get pretty bad but she doesn't know how long it will be before it would actually take effect. I had to leave after that, not liking what I was hearing at all. I went outside and by the roaring fire I noticed that people were being forced to take off their wristbands in order to get food for the night. I could only imagine what the people of the Ark must be thinking right now. I looked down at my wristband and thought about taking off my band again. But before I could do so, Finn stepped in, walked over to the food for the night, grabbed three sticks, and started walking off. Before he was able to get to me or Clarke for that matter, he was stopped by John.

"Think you play by different rules or something Collins?" He asked as he got in front of him. This didn't faze him however, as he was able to push him out of the way and headed towards my direction.

"Whatever the hell we want right?" he countered. John just stood there, not sure what to say himself. I was so relieved when Finn gave me my portion. "Don't worry I got your back Rowena. You're not the damsel he makes you out to be." I smiled being to grateful that I didn't have to take off my bracelet to care if he overheard.

"Thank you, Finn." He smiled as he went back over to Clarke who just nodded my direction. I did the same finally eating something, feeling instantly better about everything. The taste was something I was going to have to get used to. But I didn't mind that. John came back over. I wasn't mad at him as I was earlier that day, just overall disappointed.

"What the hell Row?"

"I can say the same to you. This isn't the John I knew growing up on the Ark." I reminded him.

"Maybe I've always been this way and you were to blind to notice." He backfired.

"Like I said earlier, you don't have to be someone you're not to be with these people John. Where is the John that helped when my mom got floated? Where is the John that helped me get over my breakup with Bellamy? I could really use _that_ John Murphy." I begged. He didn't say anything else as he went back to Bellamy and his other supposed friends. I just shook my head, out of hurt, sadness and disappointment. Bellamy called Atom over as soon as he saw him with Octavia. I was all of the sudden worried for Atom. I have a feeling he was not going to act the same around Octavia after Bellamy was through with him. The feeling of content was now replaced with anxiety and sadness as tears started to well up. Before anyone could see me cry I went back up to the drop to be near Jasper and Monty. Two people I know would never hurt me.

Abby 6

This was one of those times I was really happy I was on the council. Being on the council you get special privileges to be in certain places and I was in one of them right now. I had a very brilliant idea to prove to Thelonious that the Earth was survivable. I was going to go down there myself, with the help of Raven. I had called her down to this area and I as soon as I heard knock on the door I let her in. she was confused as to why she was summoned but willing nonetheless.

"So how can I help doc?" She asked looking around.

"I need to you revive this." I said as I pulled off the sheet that hid a 130-year-old escape pod. "You think you could?" I asked her. She walked over the pod, the gears in her head working in overdrive.

"Of course, I can!" She said determined. "What for?"

"The council is up to something Raven." I told her. She stopped looking at the pod and then at me, a look of curiosity. "The council has a plan in mind to reduce the population in order to save oxygen and by doing so, floating more than 320 people. I have 10 days to prove the Earth is survivable."

"You're going down on your own?" She asked.

"Yes. I need to prove it. For the sake of my daughter Clarke. She is down there right now." I told her. She gave me a smile that told me she was going to go with the plan.

"I'll do it. Under one condition." She told me.

"What is that?"

"I go down with you." I smiled, more in higher spirits than ever before.

"You think you can do this nine days?" I challenged her. She thought for a minute before she answered.

"Let's do this bitch." She said as she got right to the job.

Rowena 6

Most of the 100 were asleep at this point but I wasn't. the fact that my insulin and needles were gone kept me up. Monty was next to me, asleep. Right next to him was Jasper. He was still a little pale but slowly and surely getting better. I went outside for some fresh air, thinking that will calm my mind. It didn't since I wasn't the only one up. Bellamy was up and looking at the sky. There were no clouds in the sky and I could see a very full moon. I walked over to Bellamy and I realized this was the first time we had a minute alone since we have gotten to the ground. Hugging the star around my neck, I couldn't help but feel like I fulfilled another dream. But this time it wasn't my dream it was my mothers. She always wanted to see the stars from the ground and here I am.

"Here you are." Bellamy said as he saw me hold the necklace. "Your mom would be proud of you."

"Doubtful but thank you." I told him as I kept looking up.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked.

"No. I keep calling myself an idiot for loosing my insulin and needles. The one time the Ark gives me a chance to prove myself, I fuck it all up." I told him. "I'm seriously freaking out Bell."

"I know." He said. "Everyone will keep an out for it.

"Thanks." I smiled at him. Now this was the Bellamy I remember. "Bellamy, what did you do to get locked up? Please tell me. If you want I won't tell anyone." I begged.

"I can't." he said. He looked down at me again. This time he was pleading with me, but he also wishes he could tell me. It was almost like the Ark and Octavia all over again. He smiled this time as he grabbed a hold of my face. I didn't object as he did this. "Was it really because of him?" he asked referring to my godfather. I was only able to nod at this point and tried looking down but that was kind of hard to do. He then did something I didn't expect. He kissed me. It was hot and heavy like when were first dating. My arms snaked around his neck as I let myself go. All worry completely gone. He pulled away and I immediately got confused.

"I figured I would at least try that before I go." He said. "I never stopped loving you." He told me. He walked off after that, back up to the drop ship. I put my fingers to my lips, where his once were. Tears came back this time as I just stood there. I didn't know what to make of that kiss. That was something I never thought would happen again. Especially with the way things ended back up on the Ark. My godfather entered my mind then, and the tears of confusion turned to anger. I was frozen for a long time before I heard something moving around the camp.

While the others were looking for Jasper, the remaining members of the group were able to start forming something of a fence. It was to protect us from the Grounders, for some reason who hate us. I tried looking for the source of the noise and in the shadows, I thought I had seen a shadow of person. I stopped all movement. Including breathing. I was debating on calling Bellamy back over. When I looked back over the figure was gone. Was I imagining things? I shook my head and gave one last look towards the starry night sky, clutching my necklace.

 _Abby please hurry down, no matter what the readings may tell you. We need you. No, Clarke and I need you._


End file.
